11 de Marzo
by Chiryta
Summary: Sonf Fic. "hace un mes que vi un chico peculiar en el vagón, con cabellos anaranjados y mirar fijo. Tal vez si fuera mas linda me hubiera" visto. IchiRuki. :


Bleach No me pertenece. Le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama

Song Fic

Mundo Alterno.

Habla – dialogo

_Habla_ – pensamiento

**Habla** – canción

_**Jueves 11 de Marzo.**_

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**

**Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón**

**Y preguntarte quien eres.**

Llevo un mes viajando en tren y aun así no me gusta, no lo hago por obligación si no mas bien por querer… hace un mes que vi un chico peculiar en el vagón, con cabellos anaranjados y mirar fijo. Tal vez si fuera mas linda me hubiera visto, pero soy pequeña y delgada mi cabello es de color negro y nada peculiar, no como el tuyo…

**Te sientas enfrente**

**Y ni te imaginas,**

**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,**

**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**

**Se inundan mis pupilas.**

Muero cada vez que te veo, muero cada vez que suspirar o mueves los labios cuando empiezas a cantar en todo muy bajito las canciones que escuchas… desde aquel día que te vi, trato de llamar tu atención, tratando de usar mis ropas más bellas, poleras, zapatos y faldas… "_quien diría yo usando falda_" Pero es que quiero impresionarte, ¡quiero que me mires…! Y ese suspiro, que empaña el vidrio del vagón hace desear estar junto a ti para sentir la calidez de ese suspiro… y yo solo sueño e imagino…

**De pronto me miras**

**Te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**Tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro**

**Me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

De la nada fijas tu mirada en mi "_¿será casualidad?" _No me importa me dije por que me estabas viendo a mi, pero el corazón se me acelera y comienzo a temblar, cierro los ojos para disimular el sonrojo y al abrirlo veo que apartas tu mirada de mi… me siento un poco boba, me siento diminuta y tiempo mas, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por la vergüenza o que se yo.

**y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker**

**De estación a estación de frente tu y yo**

**Ahí viene el silencio**

Hoy siento cierta felicidad… estamos uno frente el otro pero no decimos nada, cada uno pensando en otras cosas, puedo ver tu cuerpo mas de cerca, eres mucho mas alto que yo. Escucho la gente hablar de todas partes pero entre tú y yo ninguna palabra sale…

**De pronto me miras**

**Te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos**

**Tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro**

**Me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

Nuevamente me miras y yo hago lo mismo de la otra vez… pero esta vez cierro los ojos fuertemente y recuerdo que te conocían… recorde que Inoue te conocía _"Ichigo… Kurosaki"_ compañeros de escuela…Me hubiera gustado que yo hubiera sido tu compañera

**Y entonces ocurre**

**Despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**

**Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta**

**Y me quiero morir**

y de nada dije tu nombre nerviosa, abrí mis ojos y te vi, arruine el silencio entre nosotros, ya no podré ir al trabajo en tren, tendré que empezar a buscar otro medio y tendré que dejar de verte… me quiero morir… que tonta soy lo arruine. Quiero llorar, pero seria más tonto llorar por decir tu nombre.

**Pero el tiempo se para**

**Y te acercas diciendo**

**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos**

**Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**

Pero no escucho un "¿Qué?" ni nada, abro los ojos y veo que te acercas… con una leve sonrisa en tu perfecto rostro quedas frente a mí

- sabes es tonto… pero ya quería que fuera medio día para verte – dijo con un leve sonrojo – no te conozco y te extrañaba… siempre te extraño cuando me bajo del tren, no voy en auto al trabajo para verte, verte mientras tiemblas por el frío, mientras te sonrojas, mientras suspiras y mientras estas quieta viendo la nada, sumisa en tus pensamientos

Me quiero morir, todo eso vio en mi, ¿rechazo el directo por verme? Sonreí y una lagrima se escapo de felicidad…

**Y ya estamos llegando**

**Mi vida a cambia**

**Un día especial este 11 de marzo**

**Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel**

**Que apaga la luz**

Tomas mi mano en el tren con sumo cuidado y entramos al túnel, no veo nada pero aun siento tu mano sobre la mía… siento el corazón lleno de mariposas, siento algo renacer en mi.

**Te encuentro la cara**

**Gracias a mi manos**

**Me vuelvo valiente**

**Y te beso en los labios**

**Dices que me quieres**

**y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón**

y en la oscuridad tome mi valor y busque tu rostro con mi mano, la lleve a tus labios y te bese suavemente y me correspondiste no se si tengo mis ojos cerrados o abiertos por la oscuridad del túnel, te separas de mi y acaricias mi rostro gentilmente.

- te quiero pequeña desconocida – me dijo susurrando como si de un secreto se tratara

Me sonroje y sonreí enormemente y una lagrima se me escapo, suspire de alegría.

- yo te quiero también… - dije en mi suspiro - mi día y mi vida a cambiado.

Luego de ello ocurrió el atentado al metro de Madrid. En el, la joven pareja murió sumergidos en un beso suave.

Espero les haya gustado, lo escribi mientras escuchaba la cancion jueves 11 de marzo de la oreja de Van gohg. En memoria de la gente que murio en aquel atentado en el 2004.


End file.
